


A Sweet Bitch-chan to Eat

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: After the scene caused in class both you and Laito were suspended from school.Sent home early Laito decides both of you need to freshen up and share a bath together.





	

Once both you and Laito had returned to the mansion, Laito had dragged you up to his room and instantly stripped you of your clothes. You bare body on display he ran one of his hands across your stomach before pulling you into a rough kiss.

Laito nipped and licked at your bottom lip before pushing your mouth open enough to slip his tongue in. It was always such a strange sensation having both of your tongues rub against each other, exchanging saliva. You winced when you felt a small sting on your tongue and the metallic taste of blood lingered in your mouth.

Often, Laito would graze a fang on your tongue to allow your blood to flow between your kiss. It was another way of him getting you accustomed to something so lewd, making you a woman who got aroused by the taste of her own blood.

Breaking the kiss a string of saliva followed tinged with the colour of your blood. With a smile Laito wiped away the saliva from you mouth and kissed your lips lightly. Forcefully he pushed you to the ground and started to strip tease in front of you. Seeing his slender fingers slowly unbutton his dress shirt, slipping it off with ease and start to unbuckle his pants.

Knowing what was lying beneath those clothes for you made you hot and bothered again. You crawled on the cold tiles over to him where you greedily yanked at his pants. With a disapproving tone you felt Laito push you back.

“Tsk tsk bitch-chan~ Here I am giving you such a good strip tease and you get greedy. Ahn~ What am I going to do with you? You are such a lewd and dirty bitch-chan.”

You stared at him with daggers in your eyes as it was his fault for turning you on so much. Once his clothes were fully removed you saw his cock was full erected already making you want to already suck on it like your own brand of a lollipop.

Ignoring your lust filled eyes, Laito propped himself in the tub that the maids had prepared earlier. A sweet aroma filled the air once Laito moved about in the water, you picked up on it being possible rose hip oil. 

“Come on, bitch-chan~ The water is just right you know~ Let your Laito-kun wash you and make you clean.”

His voiced was too intoxicating your legs had already started to move towards the tub. Slowly you dipped one of your legs in it wasn’t long before Laito’s hands crept up behind you pulled you in.

“Nfu, did I surprise you bitch-chan? I can hear your heart racing you know~ You’re so cute bitch-chan.”

Laito licked up your neck before sinking his fangs into you. Your body responded to the pain with unbearable tingling, craving for him to sink his fangs into you deeper. With a satisfied gulp of blood Laito turned you to face him before he pulled you into a rough kiss. His free hand ran over the marks he made on your neck and he begun to claw at the area opening the wounds further. The pain was surreal that you wanted to gasp but by the time you could your body would only respond in pleasure and release a moan. 

It didn’t take long for the wound to be a reasonable size that blood trickled out and dripped into the water. 

“What a nice smell~ The smell of bitch-chan’s aroused blood mixed with rose hips. Ufu~ Bitch-chan, I want you to relax me okay?”

Shifting his weight in the water Laito leaned forward and propped you up on the edge of the tub. As he took a hold of your legs your body started to tremble in pleasure awaiting him to push inside you. He pulled your legs around his torso you had to grip onto the edge of the bath to not dunk your head in the water. 

“Bitch-chan you are always so eager for me to inject you~ That’s no good~ This time I’m going to numb you before giving you your injection." 

As soon as he finished talking, Laito pulled your groin closer to his face as he gently licked. With all the previous foreplay and not to mention having a bullet vibrator earlier, your clit was sensitive to touch that with every teasingly lick you’d shiver and moan.

You couldn’t contain your voice when Laito slipped in two of his fingers inside you and started to suck hard on your clit. Your breathing started to stagger as you tangled your fingers in his burgundy locks moaning his name. 

"Mm? Is it good bitch-chan? How about I make it feel even better?”

Teasingly, Laito started to move his fingers inside of you in a come hither action while he would slowly lick and suck at your swollen clit. With his other hand he started to caress your ass and then dig his nails in to give you the pleasure of pain. 

As you release grew closer Laito started to naw at your clit. It was strange and unbelievable as one moment you’d feel his tongue licking and then he’d gnaw before sucking. It wasn’t long until you felt your body start to well up and tingle.

“It’s okay, Bitch-chan. Come for me~ Laito-kun will suck up all of your sweet nectar. Come, Bitch-chan!”

As you came you gripped onto the lock of Laito’s hair and managed under your breath to swear ‘ _Fuck…_ ’. Your legs became like jelly and twitched when Laito did as he said, suck up all the nectar you spilled out. 

“Ahn…you came soo much~ You’re so lewd bitch-chan~! Ufufu~ Don’t worry, I will do all the work when I inject you~”

Laito turned so your back was towards him. For a second you weren’t sure what was he doing until you noticed the full length mirror that was reflecting the image of you both. Your cheeks flushed a red at the thought, you hadn’t actually seen what it looked like when you two made love. 

“So you clued on bitch-chan? Nfu~ That’s right. I want you to closly observe and watch how you take me inside you. How much your small little flower swells to let me inside and it drips your sweet nectar down onto my shaft and legs. Ahn~ Here we go, bitch-chan.”

Slowly Laito pushed himself all the way inside you. Unable to hold anything back anymore you let out a heavy moan calling his name. All day you had wanted him inside you, it was the number one thing you craved. Ordinary girls would chose oral but you faced reality that you no longer an ordinary. You thrive off of pain and humiliation now and no ordinary girl would know just how Laito knows the right spots and rhythm to make you scream his name pleasure. 

“Ahn…bitch…chan! Amazing…with you watching…it’s a lot more arousing than normal. You’re really feeling it…right? Ufu..after all you really are tightening around me…!”

Laito started to thrust inside you causing a sloshing sound of your juices and his cock meshing together. The mirror reflected everything so clearly, you could easily see how deep inside he was, how he was right about your juices running out and also the lewd expression you wore. 

Soon after your head started to feel foggy and Laito was hitting right on your g-spot that you were about to come. You couldn’t keep your posture anymore and started to grind back against Laito’s thrusts until you felt your release well up inside.

“Ah…! Bitch..chan! It’s no good! Laito-kun is going to come too..! Let’s come together? It’s okay…I’ll fill you up lots with my milky love…!!”

You felt your body release and moaned as pleasure shook through your body. Laito gave a few more thrusts before coming inside of you. As Laito pulled himself out you observed his cum spill out of you. That was your third and final main pleasure, Laito coming inside you every time. There was something about the feeling of his cum inside and when it would occasionally drip out it would be a warm sensation. 

“Hm? Bitch-chan~ You’re wasting my love so casually!”

Laito chastised you as he run one of his fingers up your leg to wipe up the cum that spilled out. 

“Here, ahn~" 

Obediently you opened your mouth and sucked the cum off Laito’s fingers. When it was cleaned off you opened your mouth to show him you swallowed it all. 

"Eh you’re such a good girl for drinking up your spilled milk bitch-chan~ Now, seeing we are suspended for some time. Would bitch-chan care to join me in endless sessions of love making? Ufu~ Let’s see who gets worn out first, my dear bitch-chan~”


End file.
